


Solitary Confinement

by dawnsovereign



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Other, Walrider Miles Upshur, mentions of mount massive residents + waylon, the miles/walrider is really vague and not a major focus.. but it's somewhat implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnsovereign/pseuds/dawnsovereign
Summary: [Walrider!Miles character study]Here he stands, alone.





	Solitary Confinement

**Author's Note:**

> credit to the survivors of insanity discord server for this idea (if theres typos ill fix them, i posted this at like 1 am w/o proofreading)

As the Jeep tore away down the street, the shadowy figure was left in the distance to stare and ponder, _why had it stayed_?

However, it knew the answer deep down- it knew **it couldn't leave**. 

Miles Upshur was dead, and this was what remained. An animated corpse, a shell, with the Walrider as a resident inside it. 

The figure, Miles, glanced down at its hands, the missing fingers starting to reform, but as claws- he noted they were fairly translucent, probably due to them being made of nanites. It flexed its fingers and turned away, heading back into the place that it was killed in. Mount Massive.

As he walked, he was faintly aware of the Walrider forming next to him, but didn't pay it any mind.

It never spoke, anyway. 

 

Miles knew he was alone when he entered the asylum once more. He didn't count the variants as suitable conversation partners (or people in general), and thus, he felt he qualified as alone. 

He may have merely been a walking corpse (a zombie didn't quite fit him), but even though his bullet holes were patched up with nanites, his heart not truly beating- he still felt _something_. Loneliness. Sadness. He didn't ask to be kept alive, but the Walrider wouldn't understand his sentiments. It wasn't really alive in the first place. 

It was a depressing lifestyle Miles now had to live. No one to speak to. Nowhere to go (the outside of the asylum didn't count to him). He was trapped, just like the variants were.

Misery does love company, after all.

 

He wandered the asylum aimlessly, the Walrider trailing behind him (sort of like a loyal dog. Miles wished he had an actual dog for a moment, then realized the variants would kill it. He no longer wanted the dog). As he walked through each corridor, each room, he felt memories of his single day in Mount Massive come to the surface, the day that cost him his life and led to his current predicament. 

Then, he came to the place where Miles Upshur, no, _his physical body_ , died. **The underground lab**. And on the ground, a small distance away from the blood-specked floor, was a damaged camcorder. After a moment, he recognized it as his. 

With shaky hands, he picked up his trusty camcorder, and he made his way back to one of the cells. The variants wouldn't miss it, he was sure. 

Upon locking himself in the cell, the Walrider now floating in the corner of said cell, Miles laid back on the disgusting, blood-stained mattress and turned on his camcorder. Might as well keep himself busy by watching what he recorded. 

Besides, no one else would ever see it.

 

He came to the part in his recordings where Chris Walker was slain by the parasite dwelling inside of him, and decided to turn off the camcorder before it continued. He knew what came next, and unsurprisingly, Miles wasn't in the mood to watch someone get mutilated and brutally murdered. He'd seen enough death for one day, he figured. 

He glanced over at the Walrider before looking back at his camcorder, placing the device down on the dirty mattress with a sigh- albeit, a very raspy, _almost robotic_ kind of sigh. Perhaps the nanites inside of him affected his larynx too.

Although, he decided, he didn't have much of a problem with that.

It's not like anyone's going to hear him speak. 

 

For a while, Miles resented Waylon Park, the man who stole his Jeep and escaped this nightmarish place. 

Waylon managed to escape out alive, and have the chance to expose Murkoff and their secrets, the thing Miles was supposed to do.

How ironic, he chuckled bitterly, that Waylon brought Miles here, yet managed to leave, _alive_ , while Miles had to die, now forever trapped on this land. 

Perhaps good endings aren't for everyone.

 

In time, Miles grew accustomed to his situation. 

He realized he wasn't truly alone. He did have the machine dwelling inside of him, the thing keeping him alive- **the Walrider**. 

Even though the Walrider wasn't a good conversation partner, it was _something_ (even though he tried to deny its existence as a part of him numerous times).

And in Miles's case, he had to accept something.

 

That having something to hold onto- _machine, human, **anything**_ \- is better than having nothing, and being completely alone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> if i should do more fics like this lmk.. also check out my other outlast fic if you like memes


End file.
